It All Starts With A Song
by marvlix
Summary: Max, with the help of Angel, ends up writing a song, but halfway through she gets extreme writers block. Her song gets a little help by someone mysterious. In the end, she's extremely grateful for writers block. She obviously never had rabid reviewers.


It All Starts With A Song

Summary: Max, due to Fang's advice and Angel's "help," started a journal. One day she, while listening to the music of 3 Doors Down, she wrote a song. She was soon overwhelmed with writer's block. Luckily, for her, someone isn't so out of inspiration.

Sometimes I almost wish that we were on the run from Erasers. Key word there is almost. I'm way too bored. Fang tells me to write or draw or something. Therefore, Anne took angel to the mall and bought me a notebook. Angel must have read my mind…again, and she then "asked" Anne for the trip to the mall.

Which brings us to right now. I'm staring at the fist blank page of a diary-type notebook pen in hand. What do I do now? Maybe I should've asked Fang.

Fang gave me a 3 Doors Down CD. He told me they were really good. Which was weird considering he doesn't really listen to music that is on the radio. Last time I checked, 3 Doors Down can be heard on the radio.

Since I'm fresh out of inspiration, I put the CD in my small multi-tasking clock on my dresser. Lets see where's the play button? Ah there it is.

Not like I'll ever tell him, but 3 Doors Down definitely earns a spot on my top ten list, if I had one. Not only are their lyrics freaking amazing, but the actual music that goes along with them is too.

_I dream of the bliss_

_That never seems to want to come_

_Alone in my room_

_It becomes even worse_

_And I hate myself _

_For thinking of this_

_But I can't help but wonder_

Where'd did that come form? Oh yeah, I wrote that. What song was I listening to again? Oh yeah, "Here Without You." I guess those lyrics sort of match up. You can be the judge. I think I'll say G'Night to the flock and go to bed or just listen to the CD some more.

Tomorrow:

So in school I hadn't been able to focus. My mind kept straying to those words I wrote last night. Bell rings. I'm supposed to move now. I don't think that I'll ever get used to that.

Great there's Fang. I want to tell him about the CD. I know that I'd be stroking his ego, but he deserves it every once in a while. Then I see her and all I want to do is hurl. Sorry for the image people. I quickly turn the corner hoping that Fang doesn't see me.

Finally study hall. Maybe now I can get the rest of that song out of my head.

_Would he ride the wind?_

_Would he run through fire?_

_Would he stand by my side _

_And help me walk the wire?_

_Will he catch me when I trip and fall?_

_Will he be there until the very end?_

_Or will he just fly away?_

The bell rings again snapping me out of my writing trance. I quickly glance over what I write. Look out music world her comes Maximum Ride, songwriter extraordinaire.

I had completed the next verse in my poem slash song thing. Trust me when I say I had tons of inspiration when I wrote this. It was all thanks to a certain red headed wonder who wouldn't leave Fang alone at lunch.

_Then I saw you with her again_

_And I don't understand_

_How I could be so mad_

_Because we're just friends_

_Friends 'til the end you said_

_But now I know for sure_

_You won't ride the wind _

_You won't run through fire_

_You won't stand by my side _

_And help me walk the wire_

_You won't catch me when I trip and fall_

_And I know you won't be her until the end._

_But at least now I know_

_All you'll ever do_

_Is just fly away._

That as the last thing I wrote in my song. I've decided that it's definitely a song. Maybe I could sell it to someone once I finish. Maybe then, we can us the money for something important like the world's best chocolate chip cookies. Just joking. We'd use it on something important. Though if any famous singer wants to buy the song, drop me a line.

I never did finish the song, but that doesn't mean that it didn't get finished. Confused? Let me clarify. There's nothing worse than a confuse reader.

One night I foolishly left my note book open on my bed when I took a shower, which, if know me, means I was in the shower for a good twenty-five minutes.

After I had gotten dressed, I noticed that someone had finished my song. They actually had the nerve to come into my room and write in my journal! I mean my stupid notebook that Anne bought me.

Before I flipped out I actually read, well tired to read, the chicken scratch that was infront of me.

_One-step forward and two steps back_

_You pushed so I pushed back_

_It's a stupid mistake I wish I didn't make_

_I'm sorry for _

_Making you think those things_

_And just so you know._

_I'll ride the wind_

_I'll run through fire_

_I'll hold you hand and help you walk the fire_

_I'll catch you every time you fall._

_And I'll be there with you _

_Until the very end._

_And how could you ever think_

_I'd just fly away?_

"Who wrote this?" was my immediate question. I didn't have the answer, but I knew who would be able to get it for me.

So I found Nudge and I asked her to tell me who wrote in my book. She told me and I couldn't, wouldn't believe what she told me, Fang. Now I had to think. Do I find Fang and confongt him? That would be the mature thing to do, but it freaks me out. Plus I'd have to fin him. A rock falls off the roof, bounces off my window, and I heard cursing. Guess I won't have to go looking for him.

I flew up onto the roof. Since I'm a class 'A' klutz whenever I get overly nervous, I almost fell off the roof. Luckily for me, someone, Fang, grabbed my arm and pulled me back up. He made sure that I wasn't going to fall before he pulled away.

"I guess you really will catch me every time I fall," I told him quietly. He raised an eyebrow acting confused. "I know you finished my song, I say holding up the journal.

"What?" Fang asked still playing dumb. There are times I want to kill him. This is one of those times.

"Fang, stop playing stupid. You're bad at it."

"How could you write that?" he asked me after several moments of silence.

"You kissed her!"

"You kissed Sam!"

"Only because you kissed Lissa!"

"So what are we five now?"

"You drive me up a freaking wall!"

"Well so do you!"

"Now who's the five year old?"

"Well I you like me so much why didn't you just say something!" he asked me.

"What?" I asked back. How the heck did he know that? I didn't even know that!

"The song was about me Max. I'm not stupid."

"Ever think that is could be about Iggy?"

"It's not."

"And how would you know?"

"Because I've always been there. I've always caught you when you fell. I promised I'd be with you until the end whether it be tomorrow or fifty years from now!" He yelled. I couldn't pretend any longer that the song was about someone else.

"You're right," I told him. "It's about you. Are you happy now?"

He got closer to me. He didn't stop. He tilted my head up and kissed me. Man did it feel so right. I couldn't think of anyone else like I did when Sam kissed me. We fit perfectly. Why didn't I get a journal sooner? We eventually broke apart.

"I'll take that as a yes," I told him and we kissed again. Somehow, I think he had this planned all along.

I hope you liked it. It's another random one shot. I wrote the song. So if you're wondering why the song wasn't that great, that's why. I named it Fly Away. So yes more Fax fluff. Like we needed even more? Review! If you're reading this, my partner in crime on the bus that I sometimes abandoned, please review. Happy weekend everybody.


End file.
